Evan's Andi
by Rachel Hua
Summary: If you don't get this story, don't worry, there is not exactly an explanation for all of this.


_Present_

_Evan's Room_

_September 3rd_

_7:42 P.M._

I was sitting there, in my room, just sketching whatever I was thinking without actually looking at the paper. For fifteen minutes, nothing was going on, after that I looked down at what I had been drawing.

It looked like a smashed soda can at first. Then it started to become a much startling image, a crushed car, a lot like my toy car Heath broke when I was five. I put down the pencil and left the desk, a crushed car? Why the heck would I draw that? I went down the stairs to grab my algebra homework. Mom was at work again, and dad, well, he was dead. Some drunken dude ran into dad while he was walking home from work. I guess he should have stuck his Bud Light up his ass and stayed at his den.

My phone started to ring, there was no caller ID. Maybe it was Andi. I thought of her all the time. Andi, with her long dark hair and her hazel eyes. I picked up the piece of scrap my mom calls a cell phone, "Hello?" There was this voice, it didn't seem to come out the phone, and I guess I could say I heard it in my head. _Evan… Evan… Do you miss me?_

I scanned the room; there wasn't anyone in the house apparently. The voice started to chuckle, it was pretty scary. The laugh was really familiar. A six-year-old would have thought it was a ghost and started to freak out. I was pretty sure there was some other explanation for it though, at least I hoped there was.

Luckily, the voice eventually shut up and left me alone. I dug in my pocket and found a dollar and some dimes; just enough for me to run down to the convenience store and get me some coke.

_Present_

_Convenience Store_

_Same day_

_8:07 P.M._

At the store, I just bought two cans of soda; I lived on that sugary junk. I strode out the store, stood outside, and popped open one of the cans. Andi was driving by in her third-hand Mustang. She looked at me like she knew I was going to be there and I smiled. She chuckled and she turned around and drove right on. That laugh, of course it was familiar!

The next thing that happened seemed to be in slow motion. Unfortunately, it seemed Andi had the same luck as dad. This baked guy was driving along in his truck, right at Andi's car.

My jaw dropped, my mouth opened and closed, nothing came out.

There was this huge bang and this shriek, I wonder if it came from Andi.

"What have you done?" I screamed. The guy was fine, Andi's car looked, well… It looked closest to that weird sketch I randomly did. I gulped, I felt sick.

Sprinting up to Andi's wreck of a car, I wondered what to do. The driver's seat was, to my surprise, empty, and clean. Andi wasn't anywhere.

_Past_

_Ice Cream Parlor_

_July 8__th_

_2:03 P.M._

You see that girl? The one sitting alone? Do you know her?" he asked.

"Uh, no," I lied, "what about her?" Heath knew nothing about Andi, you see.

"Nothing, I…" his voice trailed off, and we switched subjects.

"Hey man, you're drooling!" I laughed

"Shut up!"

Andi looked in our direction and smiled her 1,000-watt smile. Heath looked like a dog with saliva problems. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Andi.

"Hey, Andi. Do you wanna go to the dance with me? Well it's okay if you don't want to, I totally get it. You're not busy are you, I'm not…" I started ranting again, like I do when I was nervous

She put her finger up to hush. She smiled and turned around and walked out the store. I took that as a yes.

"I was gonna ask her!" Heath protested, obviously green with envy

I shrugged.

_Past_

_School Dance_

_August 27__th_

_6:47 P.M._

Andi was at the dance, or so I heard. I was looking for a brunette in the big crowd. I saw Andi wave at me, so I followed her. _She's leaving the dance _I realized.

"Evan, where you going?" Heath said

I didn't hear him. I kept following Andi.

_Present_

_Subway Station_

_September 3__rd_

_7:40 P.M._

I was confused. I thought we were just at the dance. At the time, I didn't realize Andi was supposed to be… well… dead. You know, in that car crash with that dude. It didn't matter, I was just following Andi.

I saw another flash of brown hair right before the door to that train closed. _Too bad, Evan, catch the next one_. I did. No one was at the sub station, it seemed.

The next stop was already there. The door opened, to my surprise, Andi was right there. She looked fine, definitely not injured. She grinned and put out her hand. I took it and she pulled me out and we strode side by side up the escalator.

We walked and walked and left the sub station. The convenience store was in sight now and no one was to be seen. She kissed me on the cheek.

I bended down to tie my shoe. When I looked up, Andi was in her Mustang, it was quite impossible because she had just been next to me.

I shrugged and went into the convenience store to get my soda.

_Present_

_Convenience Store_

_Same day_

_8:07 P.M._

I bought two cans of soda. I strode out the store, stood outside, and popped open one of the cans. Andi was still driving by in her Mustang. She looked at me like she knew I was going to be there and I smiled. She chuckled and she turned around and drove right on. That laugh, of course it was familiar!

The next thing that happened seemed to be in slow motion. Unfortunately, it seemed Andi had the same luck as dad. This baked guy was driving along in his truck, right at Andi's car.

My jaw dropped, my mouth opened and closed, nothing came out.

There was this huge bang and this shriek, I wonder if it came from Andi.

"What have you done?" I screamed. The guy was fine, Andi's car looked, well… It looked closest to that weird sketch I randomly did. I gulped, I felt sick.

Sprinting up to Andi's wreck of a car, I wondered what to do. The driver's seat was, to my surprise, empty, and clean. Andi wasn't anywhere.


End file.
